A simple mistake
by hatake34
Summary: On the day that Naruto gets his hitaiate it's discovered that the nine tails is not the only prisoner Naruto holds within him
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been on the back of my mind for ages so I figured I should give it a shot.**

**Chapter one**

"Naruto close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told and shut them tight. He felt something press against his forehead and waited with baited breath.

"Open your eyes Naruto," Iruka said.

Naruto did as was told and saw Iruka's smiling face. Lifting his hand up to his forehead Naruto almost couldn't believe it. As he moved his hand from left to write he did not feel his goggles, instead his hand was met by cloth then smooth metal with ridges then more cloth. He had a hitaiate. He was a NINJA!

Whatever Iruka said next was lost as Naruto was fiercely hugging the man who had finally accepted him as a person. The only one other than Hokage jiji-san and his ramen buddies who had cared for him and now that person had helped him move one step closer to his goal. Naruto was happier than he had been in years.

Suddenly Iruka had stood up injured as he was and wrapped his hands against Naruto rather tightly. Even Naruto who hadn't received many hugs in his life had to admit something was strange. Then the voice came. It sounded oddly familiar to the voice of the one whose ass he had just kicked.

"I see. Mizuki got impatient and look where it got him."

Naruto tried to pull away from Iruka's death grip but the man just wouldn't let go. How he was doing it with a large kunai in his back Naruto had no clue.

"He is just an example of what is to come. Comrades we have to destroy it before it destroys us."

Naruto heard Iruka snarl. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for that thing in your arms. We all are. It has to die before it hurts anyone ever again. Mastering such a jounin-rank technique and producing so many clones is a sign that it is regaining its power and we have to stop it before it destroys the village."

"He is not an 'it'!" Iruka almost screamed with rage.

"It is not a 'he' Iruka. It is just a demon cold, cunning and bloodthirsty. Come Iruka it is not too late to see the light. Abandon that worthless thing and history will remember you as the man who helped defeat a great evil."

'_This man is crazy._'

Iruka only held Naruto tighter spitting out his next words coldly, "Go to Hell."

"The demon has messed with Iruka's mind. Comrades this is only the beginning. Now is our only chance to stop it."

Naruto who had been squirming continuously throughout the whole exchange squirmed harder and finally pushed himself free of Iruka. The moment he had he regretted his decision. There were ten nins all in the normal standard Konoha uniform but their faces were hidden by masks. Masks like the Anbu except these were white, completely white. The leader who had been talking took a step forward.

"Prepare yourself demon fox!"

Iruka gasped and lunged for Naruto hoping to grab him and run like the wind. But something stopped him. Iruka screamed as one of the masked nin ripped the Fuma shuriken from his back. He fell face forward blood drenching his vest as he bled freely.

Naruto saw Iruka in danger and quickly tried to summon his clones to come to his aid but as he formed the hand seal he received a sharp blow to the side of his head. He almost lost consciousness but was woken up when a knee buried itself in his stomach knocking all the air out of him. Naruto fell to the ground spluttering and wheezing before a foot collided with his stomach again and he rolled on the ground. He looked up and saw the nins already advancing on him give him no room to recover. Naruto was about to stand up when a kunai found its way into his right shoulder.

Naruto was no stranger to pain as there had been many attempts on his life. Sure most had never been as bad as this. There had always been an Anbu to protect him most who would wait until it got too serious. Although there was always that one who would stop anything before it started. He thought he had seen a flash of silver hair in the shadows once. Anyway those were not as bad as this one now. The others were civilians; these were ninja who knew how to use kunai, very well judging from how they managed to stab him repeatedly as they threw him about.

So nothing stopped Naruto's cries of pain as he begged for the men to stop. They only attacked with renewed determination thinking that they were definitely winning which Naruto also believed was true. Naruto actually thought that he would die here.

Tears ran down his face his clothes were stained red and torn from the many holes the nin made on him. He was past the point of feeling pain, he only felt miserable as he looked back on his miserable life. He was thrown back to the leader who stabbed him right in the chest for good measure before kicking him away. Naruto fell on the ground and waited for death's cold embrace. He couldn't cry anymore so he stared at the sky which as blue as his eyes which was dimming. He faintly heard Iruka yelling his name and then the sound of feet approaching him fast. There had been a thud like two bodies colliding against each other then Iruka's scream came again.

Rage that Naruto never knew he possessed filled his heart as he heard his sensei scream. His prisoner who he had recently discovered spoke. Naruto heard his words in his head. They said, **"I will not die here accursed human."**

Naruto's eyes snapped open once more. They were blood red.

…**A little way from where Naruto is…**

A large man with long white hair flew through the trees his speed belying his bulk. He had just got wind of an assassination attempt on his godson through his spy network and he needed to return to Konoha as fast as he could. He would go in, beat up those idiots that dared mess with the legacy of his student and then be on his merry way conducting research without the Hokage having a clue.

But this would be outside the norm seeing as his spies had told him that these were ninjas and they had hidden themselves well such that they had failed to find out the exact time the attempt on his godson's life would happen '_Ah but I'll take care of it. After all I am the toad sage, Jiraiya!_'

Suddenly Jiraiya heard a girl scream. His heart quickened as he thought of what could actually be happening. '_A damsel in distress? I could save her and then she would love me and Oh Kami! Think of all the research I could get from this!_' Jiraiya would still be in his happy place if it were not that the scream was immediately followed by an evil powerful chakra. A chakra he had not felt since thirteen years ago when he inspected the seal on a blonde baby's stomach. The toad sage's mood became serious and he changed course praying that his worries were unfounded.

He came to a clearing which had been utterly devastated. Trees had been cut down, the grass was stained with blood and dead bodies littered the ground. In the centre was a boy dressed in orange straight across from a man who was holding the stump of his arm. But the boy did not look normal. His eyes were red, there were thick whisker marks on his cheek and he was snarling with elongated fangs. His clothes had holes in several places.

What's more the blonde boy was surrounded by a red chakra that covered every inch of his body. At his head the chakra cloak had ears just like a fox's. Two tails of the same chakra sprouted from his back and those tails had wrapped themselves around the necks of two men. The same girl's scream came again but this time its source was from the man held by the right tail. Jiraiya would have been disgusted with his own previous thoughts were it not for the urgency of the situation.

Both men fell still either from the strangulation or the fact that the chakra burnt through their necks. Jiraiya watched in horrific fascination as his godson, Naruto slammed them into the ground with his tails creating two small craters. The tails withdrew leaving the two bloodied and broken bodies on the ground. Slowly Naruto began to walk forward toward the man who had dared oppose him. The man's eyes and mouth opened as the horrific entity advanced on him slowly. His white mask lay next to him shattered. He could only grip what was left of his arm tighter.

Naruto put one foot ahead of the other when his sharp hearing heard something fly through the air and land on the ground next to him. Naruto was a blur of red and orange as he turned and slashed at whoever was behind him with his claws. The white haired man ducked under the blow before taking advantage of the opening and slamming his hand into Naruto's stomach. His fingertips glowed with purple fire.

"Gogyo Fuin!"

Naruto gasped before the force Jiraiya had hit with him lifted him into the air away from the toad sage. Jiraiya rushed towards Naruto and when he came upon the blonde, Naruto's claws and canines had shrunk and the whiskers were thinning. The slits in his eyes were gone and the blood red color was gone replaced by ice blue. The last thing Naruto saw was the large white haired man standing over him.

Jiraiya examined the boy and confirmed that his godson would be alright. Standing up he inspected the field and it definitely looked like a rampaging demon had been here. The only man left alive was still kneeling on the floor staring with horror at the spot where Naruto had stood moments before. Suddenly someone else stirred. Jiraiya rushed over to the man and rolled him over onto his back before the man yelled in pain so he settled for keeping him on his side.

"Are you OK?"

"Does it look like I'm OK? Leave me here you have to save Naruto!"

'_Finally someone who doesn't hate Naruto._' But on examining the man's face further he noticed the scar that ran along his nose. He knew this man.

"Umm you're Iruka, right?"

"We don't have time for this, you fool! You have to help Naruto!"

"Hey the toad sage is no fool and relax Naruto is fine." Now it was Iruka's turn.

"Jiraiya-sama, forgive me but I did not know it was you."

"Spare me formalities kid but keep the 'sama' part. It fits the toad sage. Now tell me what happened here." Iruka's eyes searched the clearing taking in all the blood and gore. His eyes located Naruto on the ground nearby.

"What's wrong with him?" Iruka asked his heart rate rising.

"I told you that he's fine. He's just unconscious. Now will you please tell me why you have a hole in your back and your side and why the area is littered with dead bodies?"

Iruka glared at the man who was still kneeling and began. "Naruto defeated his first enemy (he gestured to Mizuki who still lay on the ground on the ground on the other side of the clearing), saved his sensei and became a ninja today." Jiraiya was taken aback. "Just as I put his hitaiate on his fore head we were assaulted by these nins wearing white masks. They incapacitated me and proceeded to torture Naruto with the intent to kill him," A tear fell from his eye as he recalled Naruto getting stabbed here and there, " What they did to him was…was…it was horrible."

At this point Iruka began to cough out blood due to the extent of his injuries. Jiraiya nodded to the chunin letting him know that he did not need to say more. He could pretty guess what had happened to Naruto from there on. He summoned two shadow clones to carry Iruka and the man who Iruka had identified as Kabuki from the ground. Naruto would be going with him. There would be hell to pay.

"They did WHAT!" The Sandaime yelled with rage. Jiraiya cowered with fear a bit as he remembered being on the receiving end of that voice once.

"Let me get this straight Jiraiya. On the day that Minato's son becomes a ninja possibly the happiest day of his life, he gets severely beaten and is stabbed numerous times. He also ends up using the nine tails chakra for the first time. Am I right?"

Naruto, Iruka and Kabuki had been taken to the hospital by the Anbu.

The Hokage's assistant who was also in the room decided to speak. "Excuse me Hokage sama, but shouldn't you be also worried about the nin that he killed. They were only doing what was best for the village."

The room suddenly became silent as Sarutobi, sat in his chair rubbing his temples and trying to restrain his killing intent. Jiraiya glared hatefully at the woman at the same time showing a look of pity for her and shaking his head. The Hokage spoke. "Akira, please pack your belongings and leave."

Now Akira was not stupid so she knew a firing when she saw one. "You're firing me?"

"No I'm giving you a promotion," Jiraiya smirked. "What the FUCK do you think I'm doing?" The Hokage at that moment let all his killing intent flood the office and Akira found it so intense she fell back. Jiraiya stood his ground albeit shaking a bit but also from anticipation of telling this to Tsunade if he ever found her. Sarutobi sensei had cursed!

The girl hurriedly got to her feet and left her room in a hurry. With her left all the killing intent and Sarutobi visibly relaxed. "So Jiraiya," he continued, "Am I correct?"

"Yes sensei."

"Thank God that you came in time Jiraiya. I don't know what I would have done if he had fully released the nine tails. Oh Minato you would be so disappointed in me now."

Seeing the aged Hokage slump forward on his desk with his head on the wood disturbed Jiraiya if he could even be more disturbed from what he had seen.

"C'mon old man let's go check up on him in the hospital." The Hokage allowed Jiraiya to stand him up and together the two men disappeared in two puffs of smoke reappearing in front of the leaf village hospital. Sensei and student walked inside the hospital making nurses and doctors hurriedly rush from their path. Naruto was being kept in a restricted section of the hospital where those only with authorization from the Hokage were allowed to enter. Various Anbu watched them through the shadows as they marched up the corridors.

Finally they came to Naruto's room and upon entering they found a doctor at Naruto's bed writing notes. The Hokage immediately strode up to the man and snatched the clipboard from his hand his eyes skimming through it. Jiraiya asked what Naruto's condition was.

"The boy is perfectly healed. His body has only suffered major exhaustion and because of that he may not wake up today. He is actually sleeping at the moment. Hokage sama, if you may would you please tell…"

"That is all Doctor. You may leave. Thank you for your services." Sarutobi said without taking his eyes off the clipboard. The doctor rather irritated at being dismissed left in a huff.

Jiraiya sighed and Sarutobi sat on the seat by the bed looking miserable.

"I even doubt that he will wake up this week. He had to handle two tails of the nine tail's power when he first used it."

"That is not what worries me Jiraiya. Imagine what the poor boy will be like when he does wake up. This event will traumatize him for the rest of his life. He may never trust another person ever again. Oh Kami."

"Don't worry Sarutobi sensei. The boy is just like his old man. He'll be up and about pranking people in no time."

"What if he doesn't Jiraiya? What if he now hates the village?" Even Jiraiya had no answer to that. The two watched the boy in silence each deep in their own thoughts.

"What if I take him away? Just for some relief from the village. I'll even train him you know, take him in as my student."

"I'm not sure Jiraiya. There are many who would love to get their hands on Konoha's jinchuriki but I'm sure the council will want him punished heavily something such as locking him away or even worse, turning him into a weapon for the village. As of now I'm not sure of our choices."

Silence reigned once more as the two men watched the boy. Sarutobi held the boy's hand, "Look at him Jiraiya. Even in his sleep he is not comfortable."

Jiraiya walked over to the bed. "I may know the cause of that. The seal I put on him disrupts his chakra flow causing minor discomfort. I can unseal it now." He removed the covers and pulled up Naruto's clean white shirt. Forming complex hand signals Jiraiya slammed his palm on Naruto with a cry of "Release!"

The whole seal including Minato's appeared and it shone brightly. Jiraiya looked on curiously and yelled when he felt a sucking force drag him forward. Sarutobi almost panicked when Jiraiya froze, his eyes closed and his hand still on the seal.

Jiraiya opened his eyes to find himself in a room. Water flooded the floor. It looked like a sewer.

"**Ah my first visitor. I must say I expected the other worthless human. My so called 'jailer'."**

Jiraiya turned round and saw bars and behind those bars was an evil presence. Red eyes stared back at him. "Kyuubi."

"**You're the one who trained the one who imprisoned me here. You don't know how much I want to rip you to shreds here and now."**

"Yeah well sorry but I do not believe that that is possible. Like you said you are imprisoned here meaning you are a prisoner."

"**Hehe I am not the only prisoner."**

"Excuse me?"Jiraiya asked but the kyuubi remained silent. Jiraiya scanned the room around him before his eyes rested on the right wall where there were writings on it. Stepping up Jiraiya gasped as he realized that the seal was exactly the same as the nine tails one. He placed his palm on the tag on the wall and he sensed not an evil chakra but another which was very familiar.

Jiraiya's breath quickened as he touched the tag. He didn't know why he wasn't being more cautious but he could barely hear himself think over the thuds of his heart crashing continuously against his ribcage.

Slowly he performed more hand seals and then placed his palm on the tag. The tag shone a bright white just like Naruto's stomach before the tag flew off. The nine tails watched with a bored look as he already knew what was behind the seal. He after all had the ability to sense chakra.

After the tag flew off a vertical line appeared cutting the wall in half. The two parts of the wall slid apart and the back of a man wearing a white coat with the words Fourth Hokage on the back was revealed. Jiraiya's mouth fell open as the man turned revealing a face with blonde hair almost like the one of a blonde boy he knew.

"Minato!"

**Shocking right? Well maybe not that much. This has been bugging me for a long time like I said so I had to write it down. So read and review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

To the readers who read the first chapter and were completely enthusiastic to read a second one I regret to inform you that this is not a second chapter. This is because with this story I'm afraid I bit off a bit more than I can chew.

I'll get down to the point. I can't really write on this Naruto's character development because he is quite different you see, from your emotionless or ever-serious Naruto. He has his loving father inside him who will eventually get to him. He already had loved ones. He already knew how to (I don't really like using this word) **love**. When something traumatic happens such people always help you get back together. If you can't well…

That was the problem I couldn't write on how it would be if you can't. So I'm a little out of my depth. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story. I'm just leaving it for a later time, whenever that may be. It won't be anytime soon however.

It's too bad also because I had so many things planned out. The bell test, Haku and Zabuza, Chunin exams and the great beyond. There were some real shockers. He was going to be so badass like Naruto in Ld 1449's (God bless his gifted soul) 'Lost soul'. Currently re-read it three freaking times! All 100+ chapters! Hell I don't think any Naruto will be as badass as his, least of all me.

Man, I feel so bad.

So yeah it's too bad but now I'll focus on other works of fiction in preparation for 'A simple mistake'.


End file.
